1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for an image reader configured to acquire image data and transmit the acquired image data to an intended destination.
2. Related Art
An image reader has been known that is configured to acquire image data and transmit the acquired image data to an intended destination. The image reader is further configured to connect with a plurality of devices in wired and wireless manners. In addition, the image reader is provided with selection buttons for selecting the intended destination of the image data. When the intended destination is selected from among the plurality of devices via an operation of the selection buttons, the image data is transmitted to the selected device (the intended destination).